


A Flowers Song

by edriking



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: BAMF Rose Tyler, Rose Tyler is a bad bad wolf, Strong Female Characters, Young Rose, astute rose, jenny the doctors daughter, life before the Doctor, mature rose, rose tyler takes no shit, the doctor doesn't always know whats best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edriking/pseuds/edriking
Summary: The Bad Wolf, A being of pure energy. Ruler of all time and space. A combination of two women who love the doctor the most. when one side of the Wolf was stranded in a universe she could not survive in , time began to strain and chip away. Rose Tyler faded from Pete's World .Thus the Bad wolf destroyed.or was she?In other words a tale of how a Rose Tyler over thirty years of age came crashing into her younger body. and not the young spirited one of her teen years , no she was bloody ten years old and life was getting more interesting by the day.





	1. In which puberty , is in fact, a bitch.

¨Rose! get your little  _arse_ in here right this minute !¨

  Screeched the ever pleasant voice of Jacqueline Tyler. "Jackie" to those who knew her, and in the notoriously noisy place like the Powell Estates, _everyone_ knew her. Jackie was more than a little upset at her ten year old daughter, while simultaneously coloring hair , cooking breakfast and smacking the persistent hand of a snickering Mickey Smith from stealing yet again , another biscuit. She was almost at her wits end.

¨ROSE! ROSE MARION TYLER! I _know_ you hear me!¨

And of course Rose _did_ in fact her the delicate shrill of her mum , but a more pressing matter had caught her attention.

 ** _where the bloody hell did her breasts go?_** Rose Marion Tyler had went to bed that previous day a good four , five feet taller and wider in certain areas. Well at least before what her mum deemed¨ **The Sickness** ¨ came around ,  besides the fact that she had bloody shrunk, woken up in her childhood bedroom, no little Tony barging in to see if his magic short stories had healed her. No Mum , no Dad , no needy Torchwood agents coming and going destroying the already shattered peace.

  So while Rose usually was more accommodating to her mum ( more so in her mothers older age and spastic bouts of rage) In this moment rose decided for once her needs took priority _thank you very much_. Like what happened to her younger self? did she kick her out? destroy whatever version of whatever body she was in , completely?! How the Fuck did this happen? It was moments like this where she wished the Doctor was by her side again. Although she had loved her Metacrisis Doctor , her lovely, spirited John .He had only a few measly five years left to give her , after he died, Rose just never tried anymore . 

Rose apparently so deep in her thoughts didn't hear Jackie stomping down the hallway, push open her daughters door with enough vigor to  shake a picture frame off the wall and unfortunately walk in on her kid groping her small breasts in traumatic terror.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"All I´m sayin´ Rose is that its perfectly normal to wonder about your body, its alright sweetheart¨ Her mum consoled, all the while giving rose a patronizing pat on the head, as if she wasn't a grown women who had already suffered through the unmentionable torture of puberty . which she figured was exactly the case here. she most definitely was not a grown ass women who payed her own bills and went through almost ten years of school to happily accomplish an astrophysics and engineering degree.

¨ Thanks mum¨ rose said, head down pretending to wring her small(unblemished) hands trying to imitate an embarrassed manner. "its quite alright sweetie, and to think _my_ lil girl , growin on up ¨ For Gods sake! Actual tears formed in her eyes

¨Oh! That reminds me rose , go on down to the market and grab me some biscuits and more of that good tea¨ Jackie rushed out in one breath , coat already on and one leg out the door. ¨ Moneys on the fridge ! And remember its Saturday you got gym at three. Ill be back later love.¨ when the door slammed shut, ( a must when closing the doors, rose had the unfortunate experience with a bit a string and a loose tooth) Rose let out a breath she didn't even realized she was holding. its not that she didn't love her mum. she did, does .

 

              So forget about Gym, Rose didn't really need it anyways, first she really needed to find out what happening. And fast. 

 


	2. Runaway Stewardess and Chips OH MY!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose Skips out on Gymnastics , gets a particular craving and finds a long lost companion.

¨ ** _Fuck_**.¨

  The second her mother left, with a reminder of something Rose had long ago given up.She went into figurative action, first thing first. She had went to bed the previous day , aching , stiff hip and shaking hands. Her Mum had described as a progressed version of Arthritis in a middle to late women of the age of fifty. which saying lot since her own mother was that age and she still was doing spin classes and yoga day in and day out.

  Roses´ hair was falling out . At first everyone had thought her grief was finally catching up with her. What with John dying in her late twenties, then Mickey going out with a bang on a field operation. _Lord_ , she missed that idiot. But her failing health wasn't from the losses she suffered. Although if Rose was being completely honest , she first noticed it when Pete

  ( _her ridiculously dorky father , who she owed the most from saving her from falling into the Void)_ Had started to slowly forget that she was there, it was like his eyes would fall off  her anytime she was in the room. then random baby agents would bump into her. More often than not causing her to spill her coffee and then slip on the pearly white floor. At first she was furious, Rose had dealt out vigorous obstacle courses and had her trainees running around with weights bigger than her head. Then they too seemed to forget she was there.

  Within the coming years only Mickey ( _when he was still around_ ) and her Mum remembered her. She was fading from the world, slowly and surely .

  Rose sighed softly,The only thing that mad sense was that she had died. It was the perfect explanation, she certainly did not belong in that universe. There _wasn't_  a spot she could fill, That reality _didn't_  have a Rose Tyler .

            And the world killed her off.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  She needed some serious air, rose still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that she had somehow, some way been given a second chance. Rose closed her eyes , hands clenched , brow lowered. She could hear Missus Bell next door predictably watching **_Agatha Christie's Poirot ._** Mister O´Riley yelling at his teen son ( a cousin of the great fuck up of Jimmy Stone , Which was so not happening this time around) and three floors up rose could faintly hear the excited voices of her mum and her best mate Sharon.

   Opening her eyes rose let out a watery breath , she was home and nothing was gonna change that again. Never. She strolled casually down the hallway to her room her tiny hands ( God were they always this small?). Noticing all framed pictures hung up on the walls. Her smiling face , those of her childhood friends ( which in present tense her now friends) and her, her mum and her dad , they had a dozen more locked away in a box under the sink. Bit, this one was special, it was the only picture she had of her father that she could physically touch.

  Grabbing her worn and very bright pink jumper off the floor , she ran a brush through her rats nest of a head . The strands snagging on the thick bristles. Growling Rose yanked all her hair up in a ponytail ,  tossed the blasted brush to the floor and stalked out the house. Making sure to grab the spare key and the money on top of the fridge.With the click of the door she was ready to explore .

 On her way downstairs Rose waved at familiar faces,passing by random pieces of graffiti , broken windows and licentious couples in darkened corners . She walked by blissfully unaware that she was heading towards a place she missed very much .She walked by it at first , paying more attention to the faces around her.

She Stopped. Rose Sniffed the air. Eyes growing wide , Rose fucking ran.

    Across the street a man with blonde hair,blue eyes and a most peculiar a piece of celery pinned to his cream  colored sweater ,heard a very large and loud growling sound , spinning on his toes the man looked around to spot a young golden haired girl throwing open the doors to the local Chips shop ´ _Ah chips!how delightful_!. The man Laughed out loud'continued on his way hoping to catch a glimpse of his Aussie Companion , he glanced back once more to look at the overly excited child and wished that Tegan hadn't run away in a fit of tears, maybe he could have stopped for a bite, Alas he had to find her, he had recently gotten word of an old enemy of the name of Davros .

 Maybe if the peculiar man had bothered to look closer towards the shop or had possibly given in to urge to grab a bite, he would have noticed that the one person he was looking for .

 

 


	3. No more sex and a stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose meets a very interesting women and confronts a skillful lurker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three .

   Tegan had no idea how she got in this situation. One second she was furiously walking away from the most insufferable man in the _world_ , the next blindly walking into hot chips place called _**Slechte Wolf**_. She had assumed that she would spend her time in there sulking and bitching out the Doctor in her head. Instead , she sat at a table with a ten year old girl , watching as this golden haired child _engulf_ hoards of  chip after chip.It was like seeing a massive, single minded, hurricane come and horrifically consume all available space tearing down homes, washing away landmarks and people, she felt oddly invested in the sight.

¨Where does it _all_ go?¨ Tegan gestured incredulously, her hands hands waving in the air.

¨My **_soul_**.¨ Rose returned, out of a mouthful of delicious chips, a few flew out on the table, Rose barely even noticed, more concerned with shoving as much in as she could possibly do without choking and or dying.

¨Bit dramatic much?¨

 Rose smiled, her special tongue in teeth , brighter then the sun. Tegan fell a little bit in love with this noisy child, she wondered if maybe the Doctor would be up for a little kidnapping. 

¨I've rarely been told so now,¨ rose stated, her eyes narrowing a bit as she looked towards the teary-eyed women.¨ Why were you crying? its not over a _boy_ is it?¨ she finished with a look of distaste , as if the very thought of letting a man hurt you like that was thoroughly unbearable.

Tegan snorted ¨ And what would _you_ know about boys exactly huh?¨ she said while flicking her hair out of her eyes and then snagging a fry from roses basket, smiling at her when she made no fuss, she had a brief vision of pointy teeth and cave man gestures. 

Rose let out a rather _exaggerated_ sigh that had Tegan giggling into her hand. ¨My mum always has a boyfriend,I love her to _death_  I do , but _still_  I know what a strong women looks like when shes crying over a boy.¨ She finished with a ¨ _what can you do¨ gesture._

  ¨Well , I guess it doesn't really matter if i tell you or not, its not like hes gonna hear anytime soon .Well then yes, yes it is a boy. A childish, moronic , too cheery by far lunatic with a penchant for rubbing bits of his ship¨ tegan sputtered failing to notice rose stiffened just a bit at that   ¨Right in front of me like I want a full on view of him molesting some piece of metal.¨ She ended indignantly , her eyes drifting off center, and rose, rose knew that look. The look that said " _why yes the doctor is a madman , but at least hes **my** madman.¨_

 It made her happy, sad and angry all at the same time. Happy because she never noticed how close the doctor has always been in her younger years. Sad because while she has spent over twenty years without him, her heart still had a gaping hole from how he left her, a _shitty_ goodbye on a beach with a Metacrisis in too much physical pain to really enjoy the life Rose had tried to offer. Angry because its not like she could up and bloody go and look for him now could she? This version clearly wasn't her Doctor, At least one that would have recognized her.

¨Why dont you just leave then?¨ Rose asked, and Tegan felt nervous all of a sudden, was this child _assessing_ her? _Measuring_ her abilities?

¨I ** _uh_** -¨ She paused, _actually_ considering the question. Why _didn't_ she leave? The Doctor was, well he was **_everything._** He was the Universe, The Defender of the world , he brought so much light and awareness into her life. So why wasn't she demanding he take her home this instant. Glancing back into the face of the most unnerving ten year old she had ever met , Tegan knew her answer.

¨Because he´s worth it.¨

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Rose had said goodbye to Tegan. She was left with a sense of fulfillment, Rose was beyond glad that she could reassure a companion . The Doctor should never be alone and if she had any say in the matter , he never would be again.

To be perfectly honest she thought her day was complete , what with being reunited with her lost love, **_Chips_**. Then meeting a courageous, strong women, who Rose knew if she wasn't as sure of herself as she was, she would have totally either idolized Tegan or  Try and ask fro her number. Alas, she was but a mere child with a women's mind and urges. _God_ when was the last time she had , had sex? Ten, no, _ **fifteen years ago?**_

Good Lord, and now she was to suppress her libido , because any affections at this age , that went beyond hand holding and cheek kisses would undoubtedly be labeled as pedophilia. but that was beyond the point, Rose had noticed that she was being followed. Well she had really first realized about the time Tegan had rushed of towards the TARDIS, and god ! how Rose wanted to rush in and be at home again.

So Rose did what any reasonable adult would do. She wandered down an alleyway , hid behind a stinky dumpster ,her hand touching fish smelling green slime that was covering the entire alleyway and waited.And as predicted a tall shadow came slowly slinking her way. rose poised herself on the balls of her feet ready to fling her tiny form at the would be attacker. The shadow came around the corner, bushy , wild hair coming into view of the trash.

Rose waited for the fashionably dressed foot came into her sight

and rose pounced!The stranger caught her small body in a tight embrace, The stranger ( women roses mind supplied) laughed (yep definitely a women) her voice mischievous and bright said loudly to her face, green eyes twinkling with laughter.

¨ _Hello Sweetie_.¨

 

 


	4. A change in the timeline and perception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River has a gift and Rose goes off track.

  Two very different lives were converging in her mind, it was painful, beyond it. To the outside observer it might not seem like a big deal but oh, oh it was. For a being that could feel Time itself move, the very essence of Life and Death of fixed points and cracks in the Universe.

 River knew that this little side trip she was making was one that came from her New future.Already she could feel her old memories, past lovers, old friends, fading away as if her life and wants were nothing to the creature doing this to her.But that was the point, she was visiting a very, very special women - well young girl now. River was sent by Rose to be here at this time to deliver a gift. River honestly didn't know what was in the bloody thing. It could only be opened by a specific energy signature, plus what with a Deadlock seal and the ever aggravating wooden box ( how the Doctor still hasn't made a bloody Sonic that could get through wood was beyond her).

So with the older Rose giving her the coordinates( She was half tempted to ignore it just to fuck with her for the whole _¨oh Melody's first kiss/ lets give her the birds and the bees talk¨_ which resulted in her being so embarrassed that she had to go and _rob_ a bus for a distraction, which caused the Famous Melody Bus Ride. She ran through three walls and almost a _very_ nice Ford Fiesta.) She input the numbers into her very trusty Vortex Manipulator ( which she may or may not have stolen from her Lovely uncle Jack)

**1995**

  River landed two blocks away from the designated meeting point, which meant that either her gadget was acting up ( Unlikely considering that _DUH_ it was river doing this shit, she was like the queen of out of capsule time travel) or that there was the slight chance that the Doctor was around and the TARDIS was saving her ass by not letting him see or sense her half hybrid mind. That was _so_ not a conversation she was in the mood to have.

  Peeking around the corner she watched as the Doctor with a ridiculous cream colored sweater and his stupid fetish with a cricket and celery  ( she was so going to make fun of him for that fashion disaster) ran past her with a wheezing women trying to keep up. River took a moment to admire the beauty the Doctor seemed to always have around him. If she wasn't happily married to her wife she would lean upon the wisdom and experience her uncle Jack taught her to swoop in and simultaneously make the Doctor look inferior ( her favorite pastime,encouraged by surprisingly Rose)and take that lovely women on a date.

Once they were fully gone River stepped out on the street , Across the way she could see a smug little rose sitting in a booth demolishing a basket of chips like it was her last day on earth. Laughing River sat down on an empty milk crate and waited for her target to get moving. 

  Ten minutes later ,(River spent the time cleaning up her nails inspecting the chipped polish and bitten off tips, maybe Clara would be up for some mani- pedis?) Rose walked out of the chip shop, River sauntered forward trailing the little chip monster ( and damn river had thought it was bad when rose was stuck on Women Wept for two weeks and the after result of chip eating was nothing compared to what she had seen) She saw rose stiffen,look around suspiciously and sprint into an empty alley. River couldn't help but snicker into her hands, God she never had the Chance to see her other mum this young, and River thought it was bad growing up beside her actual mum, blimey she needed a stiff drink after this)

River played along and followed her down an alley way, she saw Rose doge behind a dumpster, trying to contain her chuckles at this obscene situation. she walked closer ready to catch the little lady who was bound jump out and ¨confront her attacker¨. With in seconds she had an armful of a ferocious blonde, and she just _had_ to get her back for all he times that Rose had muttered out, snarled or yelled at these words .

¨Hello sweetie¨  

\---------------------------------------------------------

¨River, I´m surprised to see you this early in my timeline, what , pray tell , are you doing here?¨ Rose asked incredulously, And River had to hide her surprise, how the hell did Rose know who she was?

¨ I was sent here, from _you_ might I add, to give you a present.¨ She answered with a fantastic flourish of her hands she produced said box. Rose tilted her head, eyeing the box with little to no suspicion , as if she knew what was inside it. So her future self sent her something, and considering that she never personally met River in her timeline only a duplicate one in Pete's Universe. Which means that she had successfully stopped herself from falling into the Void. 

Rose smiled with Satisfaction and gently took the box from River, which upon meeting her hand , the box glowed faintly as if recognizing the person that was touching it.

River, beyond confused at this point , decided that maybe it was time for her to leave, Rose didn't specify how long she would actually stay here , But she did make that dinner reservation with Donna in any case . River stood up wiping her hands of her trousers discreetly, eyeing the grime and dirt covering all of the available surface.

¨ Goodbye for now Mu- Rose.¨ Rive said, it was her and her mums official sign off with each other, they were always in each others timeline , always a constant for her and it made her feel safe.

¨ Goodbye for now Little River,¨ Rose got up and gave her a hug, River smiled serenely and pattered away at the Vortex Manipulator. Rose stepped back as River Disappeared in a flash of light. 

¨Fair well Miss Melody Pond,¨ and with that Rose wandered off , roaming back towards home, maybe shed get there before her mum got back and shed have able time to come up with a reason for not having bought any of the crap her mum had wanted. After all chips come first.

\---------------------------------------------

A little while later, after she had made up a story of a ¨bully¨ Stealing the money from her ( she was half tempted to place the blame on Jimmy Stone and his stupid gang of Knicker Snatchers Anonymous) and then her mums expected rage and the endless phone called to all her friends about ¨ Her poor Rose¨. Rose sat on her bed, the walls a bit too pink and the comforter which smelled like cinnamon and hair dye.

 Rose held the wooden box in her hands, not too big nor too small, For some reason her older self felt the need to give her something for which she´ll most likely need in her her future . it was all very headache inducing but she manage. Opening the box, She was surprised to find a small TARDIS blue Note book with an envelope addressed to her with her own handwriting ( god she needed a drink) and another object as well.

Taking a closer look, Rose smirked. A brand new Sonic with a pulsing purple tint in her hands. She started laughing, big heaving belly laughs that had her neighbors banging on the walls and her mum rushing in to check what was so funny. Beyond all of that Rose could only think one thing.

  Of all of Time and Space she was graced with an attitude and a Sonic Screwdriver. She was so gonna mess with the timeline.


End file.
